Problem: A survey of 400 patients at a hospital classified the patients by gender and blood type, as shown in the table below. What percent of the patients with type AB blood are male? \begin{tabular}{|l|c|c|c|c|c|} \hline &{Type A}&{Type B}&{Type O}&{Type AB}&{TOTAL}\\\hline {Male}&45&60&80&15&200\\\hline {Female}&55&40&100&5&200\\\hline {TOTAL}&100&100&180&20&400\\\hline \end{tabular}
Explanation: T h e r e  a r e  $ 1 5 $  m a l e s  w i t h  t y p e  A B  a n d  $ 2 0 $  p e o p l e  t o t a l  w i t h  t y p e  A B ,  s o  t h e r e  i s  $ \ f r a c { 1 5 } { 2 0 }  =  \ f r a c { 3 } { 4 }  =  \ b o x e d { 7 5 \ % } . $